Muppets on Broadway
The Muppets 3 is a possible working title for a second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets". The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast has not yet been revealed, but Ariel Winter has been chosen to be the human lead. Plot Human Cast & Cameos Muppet Characters 80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Aliens, Andy and Randy Pig, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Babies, Baby Koozebanians, Barbara, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Behemoth, Bertha, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Birds, Bison, Blotch, Blusering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, the Bossmen, Brewster, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Cacti, Camel, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Chickens, Chip, Clams, Clarissa, Clifford, Clodhoppers, Cows, Crab, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Danceros, David Hoggselhoff, Deer, Diana, Digit, Doglion, Dolphins, Donkey, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Eugene the Tuba Player, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Fish Singer, Flash, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Foozie Bear, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Franklin, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics, Gil (frog), Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hippopotamus, Hobos, Horses, Howard Tubman, Hugga Wugga Aliens, Iguana, Irving Bizarre, Jacques Roach, Janice, Janooce, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Jones, J.P. Grosse, Kangaroo, Kermit, Kermoot, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Mama Fiama, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Marvin Suggs, Mary Louise (little girl), Maxine, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Monkeys, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mulch, Muppy, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman (ram), Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Platypus, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Roowlf, Rover Joe, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Sea Serpent, Seals, Seymour, Shaky Sanchez, Sharks, Sheep, Shirley, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Smerdley, Snakes, the Snerfs, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Squirrels, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, T.R., the Triple-Header, Trumpet Girl, Turtle, Turkey, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walrus, Walter, Water Buffalo, Wayne and Wanda, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolf, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Sesame Street Muppets Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Grover, Oscar the Grouch Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Comedy